Un feliz cumpleaños?
by midnight002
Summary: En una fiesta de compleaños todo parece ir bien pero un amigo traiciona a la familia. Sera verdad?
1. Chapter 1

La verdad no se que hago en fanfic, en la mayoría de mis caps. Recibo ayuda de Yedixx o BlackAngel20626 (que por cierto lleva meses sin actualizar y ya me estoy desesperando) pero aun así decidí empezar otra nueva son propiedad de Jay Stephens y no míos 7_7

Me gustaría crear un grupo de protesta para otra temporada de TSS, ¿sabían que aquí, Ben10 Alien Force tiene 5 números después del 1 en fans y que Los Sábados Secretos tiene 6 números después del 1?

* * *

Ya era tarde en la noche y toda la familia a acepción de Zak, estaban en la sala de estar incluyendo a Doyle con una gran caja a su lado

Drew: ¿Tienen todo listo?

Doc: No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

Doyle: Ya quiero ver su cara mañana

Drew: Ahora todos a dormir, ya saben que tienen que hacer

Todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y Doyle se quedo a dormir en el sofá, cuando se acomodo Drew regreso hablándole desde la puerta

Drew: Espero que lo que esta en la caja no sea lo que estoy pensando

Después de eso se marcho, al día siguiente, Zak despertó cambiándose de ropa bajo despeinado y adormilado como de costumbre pero no encontró a nadie

Zak: ¿Mamá?... ¿Papá?... ¿Fisk? ¿Dónde están todos?

Zak entro a la cocina encontrándose con una nota de sus padres

_Zak _

_Una misión repentina nos hizo dejar la casa y no quisimos desertarte. Fisk, Komodo y Zon están con nosotros no te preocupes_

_Te quiere, Mamá_

Zak: Solo en casa, bien

Zak sonrió pero aun así se podía ver su expresión triste, el sonido de cristales rompiéndose llego a sus oídos, corrió llegando al lugar pensando que podían ser intrusos pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa

Zak: ¿Doyle?

Doyle: ¡Hey! Hombrecito

Zak: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Doyle sacudiéndose los cristales rotos del cabello dijo: Me encargaron ser tu niñera hoy

Zak: Ahhh, bueno, tenemos toda la casa para nosotros

Doyle: ¿La casa? Tengo una idea mejor

Zak miro a Doyle confundido, en menos de lo que se imagino ya estaba en el jet de Doyle con los ojos vendados

Zak: Y… ¿A dónde vamos?

Doyle: ¿Para que crees que es la venda en los ojos?

Zak permaneció callado disfrutando del viaje a siegas, en casa de la familia una extraña sombra se deslizo sigilosamente entrando sin problemas a la misma habitación en la que Zak intentó entrar barias veces pero no pudo debido a no tener el código de acceso y esta vez no era el cuarto de armas, al abrirse la puerta en el centro de la habitación estaba un contenedor de cristal que parecían contener partes de la reliquia destruida que pertenecía a los nagas, cuando la reliquia exploto en la estación espacial de Épsilon algunos pedazos se incrustaron en la nave, y aunque se quemaron en la atmósfera lo poco que sobrevivió volvió a regenerarse. El cristal fue hecho pedazos y los fragmentos de la reliquia fueron robados

Zak: ¿Ya estamos cerca?

Doyle: No pierdas la paciencia, mini hombre, ya casi estamos llegando

En la base de Épsilon paso lo mismo, no estaba reparada pero tenían todos los pedazos y solo les faltaban unos pocos como uno de los ojos pero aun así no pudieron repararla. La invasión fue rápida y antes de que los agentes pudieran reaccionar los pedazos de la reliquia desaparecieron

Doyle: Listo mini hombre, ya llegamos y pase lo que pase, no te quites la venda de los ojos

Doyle presiono un botón y el asiento de Zak salió volando en el aire, lanzo un fuerte grito pero después el asiento bajo lentamente. Cuando llego a tierra pudo escuchar muchas voces que decían al mismo tiempo

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!"

Zak: ¿Qué?

Zak se apresuro en quitarse la venda de los ojos y delante de él estaban, Drew, Doc, Doyle, Miranda, Paul, Wadi, Mobul (recuerden que así se llama el papá de Wadi) y su mamá (de quien no tengo idea de cómo es o como se llama pero vamos a disimular que se parece a su hija), Ulraj (no se si se escribe así, pero esta es la forma en la que aparece en wiki), Fisk, Komodo y Zon. Zak se quito el cinturón de seguridad y después de ponerse de pie, Drew fue la primera en darle un abrazo

Drew: Feliz cumpleaños, Zak

Zak: Pero, yo creí…

Doc: Que lo habíamos olvidado, es nunca

La mesa estaba servida y en el centro de la misma había un gran pastel que decía, "feliz cumpleaños" y unas velas con la forma del numero 14. Todo fue fiesta y diversión, Zak y Wadi se miraban constantemente y ambos se sonrojaban cambiando la mirada hacia otra dirección. Los padres de ambos se dieron cuenta de esto y no pudieron evitar reírse. La fiesta fue muy divertida, los adultos charlando pero todos los niños fueron contra el mas joven de los adultos, Doyle, él pobre tuvo que resistir las bromas de Zak, Wadi, Ulraj y los cryptids. Después Drew interrumpió la diversión con algo que seria mas divertido para Zak

Drew: Hora de abrir los regalos

Zak: ¡Si!

El primer regalo que abrió fue el de Doc, recibió una versión miniatura del guante de batalla. Drew miro a Doc como diciendo

"Hablaremos de esto mas tarde"

De Drew recibió un nuevo planeador para que Zon pudiera llevar a Zak con más facilidad

De parte de Miranda, recibió un nuevo equipo de videojuegos de realidad virtual

Miranda: Disfrútalo, Zak

Zak: Gracias Dra. Gray

Paul: No olvides el mío

Zak abrió el regalo encontrándose con 5 nuevos videojuegos para jugarlos en el equipo que le había regalado Miranda, al parecer planearon su regalo juntos

Zak: ¡Súper!

Fisk: /Súper/

El regalo de los padres de Wadi fue un extraño objeto que Zak no reconoció. Drew se le acerco susurrándole

Drew: Felicidades Zak, ahora ya eres un Hassí

De parte de Wadi recibió un yoyo de color naranja con un centro rojo. Fisk le regalo a Zak un pequeño pájaro que había atrapado

Zak: Eh. Gracias, Fisk

El siguiente fue Doyle, el abrió la gran caja y Zak sonrió ampliamente viendo una motocicleta todo terreno. Drew frunció el ceño cambando su mirada en Doyle

Zak: ¡Quiero probarla!

Drew: No, no lo creo jovencito

Zak: ¡Pero mamá!

Drew: Después veremos que pasa

Hasta Komodo y Zon le dieron a Zak un regalo, Zon le regalo un pez pero ella lo había atrapado vivo y Drew se lo puso en una bolsa con agua y Komodo le regalo un huevo con una extraña coloración

Zak: Gracias, chicos

Ulraj: Aun falta lo más importante, mi regalo. Cierra los ojos

Zak: ¿Es necesario?

Ulraj: Ciérralos

Zak lanza un suspiro cerrando los ojos. Ulraj se acerco y después se alejo

Ulraj: Listo, puedes abrirlos

Zak abrió los ojos, viendo el medallón real de Ulraj colgar de su cuello

Zak: Yo, no puedo aceptarlo

Ulraj: Considéralo como un regalo de tregua

Zak: Pero…,

Drew: Zak, si lo no aceptas se sentirá ofendido

Zak permaneció en silencio unos momentos: Gracias, Ulraj

Ulraj: No tienes que agradecer, ahora sigamos con la fiesta, no quiero aburrirme

La fiesta siguió hasta tarde y los mas jóvenes estaban casados por lo tanto todos volvieron a casa, de camino a la base de la familia Zak se había quedado dormido. Doc lo cargo hasta su habitación mientras Drew y Doyle discutían del regalo de Zak

Mas tarde esa noche, una pesadilla atormentaba a un miembro de la familia

_Todo era destrucción a lo largo de las calles, gran cantidad de cryptids destrozaban todo a su paso. El olor a muerte perceptible en el aire. Cuando esa persona dio la vuelta vio a Zak parado a su lado_

"_¿Por qué haces esto?"_

_Zak: Por que eres humana_

_Un cryptids se lanzo sobre ella con los ojos brillantes de color naranja_

Drew despertó repentinamente, sentía el sudor correr por su frente. Su pesadilla se sintió tan real, cambio su mirada en Doc viéndolo dormir tranquilamente. En un lugar alejado los nagas reunieron los pedazos de la reliquia

Rani Naga: ¡Esta noche, Kur vendrá a nosotros una vez más!

Ella derramo agua del rio sobre los pedazos de la reliquia, brillaron débilmente con una luz apenas perceptible. En casa de la familia Sábado, el medallón real que Ulraj regalo a Zak correspondió a ese brillo, Zak no se había quitado el medallón en toda la fiesta por conejo de Drew pero al quedarse dormido no se la quito ni siquiera se había puesto la piyama, abrió los ojos y su mirada era perdida como si estuviera en una especie de trance. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para salir, en la guarida de los nagas todos ellos cantaban algo en un idioma no entendible para cualquiera. Zak paso de largo una habitación en ese momento Doyle salió de ella viendo a Zak alejarse

Doyle: Hey, hombrecito ¿Dónde vas?

Pero Doyle no obtuvo respuesta alguna de Zak, pensó que era cosa de la adolescencia y no se dio cuenta del medallón que brillaba débilmente

Doyle: Esta bien, no molestare

Drew ya no podía dormir, esas pesadillas la mantenían muy despierta y decidió levantarse e intentar distraerse con algo, el sistema de seguridad fue desactivado. Drew corrió a los controles para saber que había pasado, miro uno de los monitores y vio a Zak fuera de la casa

Drew: ¿Zak?

Ella si pudo distinguir que el medallón brillaba alrededor del cuello de Zak pero eso no fue lo peor, ella vio como Zak caminaba hacia un par de nagas. Cuando llego delante de los nagas el brillo desapareció y Zak cayo dormido, un naga lo cargo antes de que cayera al suelo

Drew: ¡Zak!

Drew se apresuro en salir tomando un modificador cerebral hizo sonar la alarma de intruso, despertando a todo el mundo en la casa. Drew disparo un par de veces hacia ellos al llegar al lugar pero no pudo detenerlos, un naga apareció por detrás y todo se puso oscuro para Drew

* * *

Fin del cap. 1 ¿Qué tal quedo? Díganme la verdad por que este es el primer fic que ideo yo sola (en el final de "Un nuevo problema" entenderán por que lo digo). Y si, la de las pesadillas aquí es Drew ¿Ulraj ayudo a los nagas? ¿Qué le pasa a Zak? ¿Drew estará bien? ¿Las preguntas a mi misma estarán en todos mis fics? Todo esto y más en el cap. 2


	2. Chapter 2

Voy a hacer esto rápido, no estoy en un ambiente amigable ahora. TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens y no míos 7_7

* * *

Todos se encontraron en los pasillos de la base menos Drew y Zak

Doc: ¿Has visto a Drew?

Doyle: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Doc miro mal a Doyle, él hizo el mismo gesto de siempre, Fisk llego con todos murmurando en forma preocupada

Fisk: /¿Vieron a Zak?/

Doyle: Yo lo vi caminar por los pasillos hace unos minutos

Doc: Iré a la habitación de vigilancia, tú y los demás busquen a Drew y Zak

Doyle: ¡Si, señor!

Doyle hizo un saludo militar y se marcho con Fisk y Komodo, Doc corrió a la habitación de vigilancia y se encontró con una gran sorpresa

Doc: ¡¿Qué paso aquí?

Todos los sistemas estaban destrozados y echaban chispas azuladas, una parte empezó a quemarse, Doc tomo el extintor para apagar el incendio. Komodo rastreo a Drew cuando llegaron Doyle solo pudo ver un modificador cerebral en el suelo

Doyle: Esto no me gusta

Komodo empezó a percibir algo mas, gruño ligeramente en molestia y empezó a seguir el rastro junto con Fisk de forma apresurada

Doyle: ¡Oigan espérenme!

Doyle corrió detrás de ambos cryptids y los tres se perdieron entre los arboles con el fin de intentar encontrar a Drew

Drew empezó a gemir, no quería despertar pero apenas pudo recordar lo que paso despertó repentinamente

Drew: ¡Zak!

Miro a su alrededor encontrándose en una parte de la guarida que no había visto antes, un altar estaba frente a ella con los pedazos de la reliquia y podía escuchar a varias nagas cantar. El naga que se había llevado a Zak en brazos entro con él, la reliquia brillo intensamente antes de repararse. Rani Naga pudo darse cuenta de que Drew ya había despertado

Rani Naga: Me alegra que ya haya dessspertado

Drew miro a Rani naga como queriendo matarla, el naga bajo a Zak en un altar mas bajo frente a la reliquia, bastante cerca de Drew. Ella intento acercarse pero se lo impidieron

Drew: ¡Zak! ¡Zak, despierta!

Rani Naga: No abrirá los ojos, sin que yo se lo pida

Drew: Tienes suerte de que esté atada

Rani naga giro hacia uno se sus súbditos con una sonrisa: ¿Trajeron lo que ordene?

Ambos nagas asintieron entregándole la garra a rani naga. Ella se arrastro hasta estar cerca de Zak

Drew: ¡No te le acerques!

Drew parecía muy enojada pero ella solo la ignora

Se acerco al oído derecho de Zak susurrándole: _Desspierta_

Zak abrió los ojos levantándose. Drew parecía preocupada ya que Zak no se asusto y no intento escapar

Drew: ¡Zak! ¡Escapa! ¿Qué esperas?

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el medallón que colgaba del cuello de su hijo estaba brillando. Rani naga le entrego a Zak la garra

Rani Naga: Llama a tu ejército

Zak tomo la garra y bajo del altar: Si, mamá

Drew: ¿Mamá?

Zak empezó a seguir a un grupo de nagas que le mostraban el camino

Drew: ¡Zak, espera!

Rani Naga: No me he olvidado de ti, te daremos el honor de ser la última humana en morir

Rani naga se deslizo siguiendo a Zak: Tráiganla, quiero que vea esto

Le dijo a dos nagas, ambos asintieron a su reina y levantaron a Drew llevándola con ellos. Ella solo podía ver como Zak caminaba junto con Rani naga y no podía hacer nada, solo una cosa le rondaba por la cabeza. Zak la llamo mamá

Doc y Doyle se encontraron en el pasillo de la casa, Doyle traía en sus manos el modificador cerebral

Doyle: La encontré afuera pero no hay rastros de Drew o el mini hombre

Doc: Todo el sistema de vigilancia esta destrozado, no tenemos nada ¿Komodo logro percibir algo?

Doyle: Si pero perdió el rastro

Doc tomo un profundo suspiro luciendo preocupado: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Los nagas junto con ambos Sábados llegaron a la orilla del rio, Drew pudo notar que la reliquia se había quedado en el altar

Rani Naga: Llama a todos

Zak: Si, madre

Zak empezó a activar sus poderes, eso sorprendió bastante a Drew, al principio el brillo era débil pero después fue aumentando (recuerdan El despertar de Kur, pues imagínenlo así). Después de varios intentos, Zak por fin pudo mantenerse estable, todos los cryptids empezaron a acercarse a distintas ciudades del mundo con un brillo naranja en sus ojos pero se detuvieron a los alrededores

Rani naga: Ahora vamos, merecen saber quienes fueron los responsables de su destrucción

En la base de la familia la alarma de cryptids empezó a sonar

Doyle: ¿Mas problemas?

Doc: Eso parece

Empezaron a obtener imágenes satelitales de las actividades de cryptids y para sorpresa de ambos eran millones de ellos rodeando distintas ciudades y pueblos

Doyle: ¿Y esto?

Doc: No sé

Drew esquivo a sus guardias y empezó a correr, tomo su videófono para intentar contactar a alguien de la familia

Drew: ¡Alguien conteste!

Los dos nagas la siguieron para intentar atraparla otra vez, en ese momento Doc contesto y sonríe viendo a Drew

Doc: ¡Drew! ¿Dónde estas?

Drew: ¡Nagas! Nos tiene a mi y a Zak, él…,

Drew soltó el videófono ya que la atraparon por el pie y la colgaron de cabeza, uno de los nagas la aplasto sin querer

Doc: ¡Drew!

Doc intenta recuperar la comunicación pero no puede

Doyle: ¿Nagas? ¿Por qué?

Doc: Tenemos que ir por ellos

Todos prepararon sus armas, Doc tomo la espada para llevársela a Drew, corrieron a la aeronave. Los nagas llevaron a Drew junto a Rani naga

Rani Naga: Buen intento pero no fue ssuficiente

Drew: ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?

Rani Naga: Merecess saber antes de morir, solo hay una forma de controlar a Kur, combinando la reliquia con el medallón puedo inducirlo en un trance del cual no puede escapar. Vera y oirá todo lo que yo quiera

Drew recordó que Ulraj le había regalado a Zak el medallón y que le insistió para que se lo dejara puesto y solo pudo pensar una cosa "_Traición". _Rani naga se deslizo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Zak, él giro con los ojos aun brillantes en naranja pero Zak no vio a Rani naga, él vio a Drew

Drew: ¡No lo toques!

Zak: ¿Qué aremos con ella?

Cuando Zak miraba a Drew, le parecía estar viendo a Rani naga

Rani Naga: No te preocupess, acabaremos con todos los que son como ella

Zak: Lo que digas, mamá

Drew: ¡Ella no es tu madre! ¡Reacciona, Zak! ¡Soy yo!

Rani naga: Ignórala, hijo, concéntrate en los crypdiss, prepáralos para el ataque

Rani Naga se deslizo acercándose a Drew con una sonrisa: Nada puedess hacer, es completamente mío

Drew le dio a Rani naga una patada, logro librarse de las ataduras que tenia en sus manos y corrió sujetando a Zak

Drew: Zak, mírame, soy yo

Intento quitarle el medallón pero una onda de energía la arroja contra la pared de piedra con fuerza

Rani naga: Lass manos humanas ya no pueden tocar el medallón

Drew se puso de pie lentamente, el golpe fue fuerte, no tuvo otra alternativa que seguir a los nagas, se sentía impotente, estaba tan cerca de su hijo y no podía ayudarlo. Caminaron por las alcantarillas junto con un par de cryptids. La tapa del alcantarillado voló dejando salir a un gran grupo de cryptids y nagas, el ataque comenzó en distintos países del mundo al mismo tiempo

Zak: Mamá, son demasiados cryptids

Rani naga: Concéntrate en cada uno, no pierdas el control

En la aeronave de la familia, la alarma de ataque cryptids sonó por todas partes

Doyle: Creo que tenemos más problemas

Doc: Primero rescataremos a Drew y Zak, los cryptids pueden esperar

Doyle encendió el monitor al primer lugar en donde los cryptids iniciaron su ataque y pudo ver a los nagas, también a Zak con la garra en sus manos y un brillo naranja alrededor de los ojos

Doyle: Uh, eh ¿profesor?

Doc se quedo completamente callado al ver las imágenes, no sabia que decir en ese momento, la cabina de controles se sumergió en un silenció tenso

* * *

Fin del cap. 2. ¿Zak destruirá a la humanidad? ¿Ulraj es un traidor? ¿Qué aran los científicos secretos al ver esto? ¿Por qué tengo que hacer estas preguntas si nadie las contesta? Todo esto y más en el cap. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias, Yedixx por tu comentario y también a ZakSaturdaysfan. Ustedes y todos los que no comentan hacen posible que este fic se siga actualizando. TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens y no míos 7_7

* * *

Por todas partes las noticias de ataques de criaturas inundaron los canales de tv. Drew podía ver a las personas intentar escapar pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos. Doc de inmediato cambio el rumbo de la nave hacia donde estaban Zak y Drew, una llamada entrante lo sorprende. El rostro de Miranda aparece en la pantalla

Miranda: ¡Doc! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?

De inmediato otra llamada entrante pero esta vez era el doctor Cheechoo

Paul: ¡Nos atacan! ¡Por todas partes! ¡¿Qué está pasando?

Doyle corto la comunicación, la nave aterrizo casi de inmediato dejando salir a Doc, Doyle y los cryptids. Rani naga se acerco a Zak con una sonrisa en su rostro

Rani Naga: Destrúyelos a todos

Doc: ¡Zak! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Drew: ¡Doc!

Doc vio a Drew custodiada por dos nagas. Zak dirigió a unos cryptids hacia Doc, Doyle, Fisk, Komodo y Zon

Doyle: Mini-hombre?

Doc: Zak! Detente!

Los nagas se lanzaron es su contra. Doc fue hacia Drew lanzándose su espada. Drew golpeo a una de las nagas y tomo su espada, corto sus ataduras lanzándole una bola de fuego a otra de las nagas. Se apresuro en acercarse a Doc y los demás quienes intentaban llevar la pelea contra los numerosos cryptids.

Doc: Que está pasando?

Doyle: Creí que el mini-hombre ya no era Kur!

Drew: Son los nagas, ellas lo hicieron!

Doc: Como?

Drew: Primero solucionemos esto

Zak se lanzo al ataque tomando por sorpresa a todos, empezó a pelear con Doyle

Doyle: Mini-hombre, alto!

Drew: Doyle, no sabe que eres tú!

Doc: Que?

Drew: Es el medallón, lo mantiene en una especie de transe

Doyle: SI ese es el problema

Doyle sujeto a Zak lo más fuerte que pudo para quitarle el medallón

Zak: Suéltame!

Drew: No! Doyle!

Al tocarlo una onda de energía lanzo a Doyle contra Doc. En ese momento Zak cayó al piso presionándose la cabeza. Fisk al igual que Komodo y Zon empezaban a escuchar una voz familiar en sus cabezas

_Zak: Fisk? Ayuda! No puedo ver nada_

Rani Naga se percato de esto y abrió ampliamente los ojos

Rani Naga: El lemuriano!

Drew se acerco a Zak en la desesperación intentando hacerlo entrar en razón

Drew: Zak! Zak! Mírame, soy yo, soy mamá!

Zak levanto la vista seguía viendo a Rani naga pero por unos momentos esa ilusión desapareció revelando a Drew

Zak: Mamá?

Drew: Si, si cariño

En ese momento Rani naga lanzo a Drew con un golpe, el brillo del medallón empezaba a verse débil

Doc: Drew!

Doyle y Fisk alejaron a Rani Naga de Zak. Drew pudo notar que el brillo de medallón se hacía cada vez más débil cuando Fisk se acercaba

Drew: Fiskerton, quítele a Zak el medallón!

Fisk volteo viendo a Zak ponerse de pie y rápidamente corrió hacia él

Rani naga: No!

Zak vio a Fisk correr hacia él y le pareció ver a una naga, asustado le lanzo a unos cryptids para que lo atacaran. Un par de nagas también le cerraron el paso. De la nada los científicos secretos aparecieron y empezaron a disparar en contra de los cryptids

Miranda: Están bien?

Doc: Que hacen aquí?

Paul: Buscamos explicaciones

Drew: Los nagas, controlan a Zak

Mitzuki: Como?

Doc: El medallón, tenemos que quitárselo

En ese momento fueron rodeados por cryptids dificultando la situación, Rani naga se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo terreno y se acerco a Zak

Rani naga: Tenemos que irnos

Zak: Dijiste que debíamos acabar con ellos, sé que puedo mamá

Miranda: Llamo a la serpiente mamá?

En ese momento Fisk se lanzo sobre Rani Naga estrellándola contra el piso, sujeto a Zak y él empezó a forcejear para librarse de Fisk

Zak: Déjame!

Fisk sujeto el medallón una extraña fuerza hizo que ambos hermanos aullaran de dolor y esta lanzo lejos a Fisk. El brillo alrededor de los cryptids desapareció Rani naga se levanto rápidamente

Rani Naga: No!

Fisk empezó a ponerse de pie lentamente viendo el medallón en sus manos. Todos los cryptids empezaron a alejarse confundidos. Zak permaneció quieto por unos segundos, de pronto, sus ojos se tornaron grises y sin vida. Cayo al suelo quedando inconsciente, Ran naga levanto a Zak con rapidez

Drew: No!

Drew corrió hacia Rani naga pero un naga le impidió el paso, los nagas rodearon a todos para permitir que Rani naga escapara con Zak

Drew: Fiskerton, ve por Zak!

Fisk asintió y se puso de pie pero la fuerza con la que lo lanzo el medallón le causo una torcedura. Miranda uso su generador de agujeros de gusano para desaparecer a un grupo de nagas pero cometió un error enviándolos contra Doyle

Doyle: Prefiero que no me ayudes!

Drew le hizo una señal a Miranda, ella sonrio asintiendo y disparo hacia Drew. Un agujero de gusano llevo a Drew frente a Rani naga, ella levanto su espada en amenaza

Drew: Devuélveme a mi hijo!

Rani Naga solo sonrió, Drew no se dio cuenta de que una de esas nagas voladoras se lanzo en su contra, ella cayó frente a rani naga. Rani naga tomo la espada con su cola y esta empezó a brillar amenazando a Drew

Rani Naga: Kur es mío, no puedes hacer nada para cambiar eso

Un cryptid volador bajo junto a Rani naga tomando a Zak

Drew: No!

Drew se puso de pie pero Rani naga la amenazo con la espada, una bola de fuego empezaba a formarse alrededor de la espada

Rani naga: Debí darte muerte aquella vez, pero no cometeré el mismo error

Drew permaneció completamente quieta esperando el impacto

Doc: Drew!

Doyle se lanzo contra Rani naga, el cryptid volador empezó a levantar vuelo. Fisk se lanzo sujetando la pata del cryptid en un intento desesperado por evitar que se llevaran a Zak pero perdió su agarre del cryptid y cayó al vacío pero Doyle y Zon lo sujetaron y lo pusieron a salvo en tierra

Doyle: Jurasico, vienes?

Zon grazno levantando vuelo para seguir al cryptid, los nagas se retiraron tan rápido como aparecieron. Rani Naga estaba escapando pero Drew la detiene

Rani Naga: Estoy harta de ti!

Rodeo a Drew con su cola presionando con fuerza y dificultando su respiración. Doc corrió hacia ella para ayudarla

Doc: Suéltala!

Rani naga libero a Drew pero le proporciono una mordida en el brazo. Doc uso el guante de batalla para darle un golpe y lanzara lejos, ella aprovecho el momento para escapar. Doyle y Zon no podían ponerse al día con el cryptid ya que otros cryptids voladores dificultaban el escape

Doyel: Maldición!

El cryptid escapo con Zak sin que pudieran hacer mucho. En la ciudad Paul se acerco a Drew y Doc

Paul: Ustedes tienen mucho que explicar

En ese momento Drew se sintió mareada y se sento en el pavimento

Doc: Drew! Qué pasa?

Drew: Yo…,

En ese momento Drew cayo inconsciente, la mordida que le proporciono Rani naga seguía sangrando

* * *

Fin del cap. 3 ¡Aleluya! No es muy bueno pero algo es algo

¿Dónde se llevaron a Zak? ¿Drew estará bien? ¿Podre escribir un cap. Que no contengan preguntas a mi misma? Todo esto y más en el cap. 4


End file.
